Eighteen Years
by Random Dice
Summary: "I forgot to wash my socks. I figured you wouldn't mind if I stole a pair of yours." Emma shrugged. The newly reinstated Mayor closed her eyes and breathed out before looking down at the bronze chip in her hand. The once sharp numbers were now cracked with age, showing how long it's been since Regina received her eight year chip. "It's my AA recovery chip."


**Title:**Eighteen Years**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**K+**  
Spoilers:**No.**  
Summary:**"I forgot to wash my socks. I figured you wouldn't mind if I stole a pair of yours." Emma shrugged. The newly reinstated Mayor closed her eyes and breathed out before looking down at the bronze chip in her hand. The once sharp numbers were now cracked with age, showing how long it's been since Regina received her eight year chip. "It's my AA recovery chip."  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. I was looking up chip colors because when I was at Action, I stopped going after I got my ninety days I think, and they were colored, and the years are bronze and gold and shit, so…Sorry if I got it wrong. I'm not even sure if AA was as it is today back then. Prompt from Tumblr: _Emma finds out that Regina is an alcoholic_**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

"Hey, what's this?" Emma walked into the bathroom where Regina was applying lotion to her legs. The brunette glanced up from her task and her eyes widened at seeing the small circular chip in between Emma's fingertips.

"Where did you get that?" The brunette bristled and jumped to her feet, snatching the chip from her girlfriend's hand.

Emma held up her hands and blew out a whistle. "Shit, Regina, if I knew you'd react like that, I wouldn't have asked."

Regina sat back down and faced the sink where her purple toothbrush sat next to Emma's red one. "Where did you find this? Were you going through my stuff?" She knew it was hidden in her sock drawer, in the back with the fuzzy socks that came with the drawer when she cast the curse and ended up in this town.

"You know my feet get cold at night." Emma told her, the blonde's voice soft as she slid onto the bench next to Regina. "I forgot to wash my socks. I figured you wouldn't mind if I stole a pair of yours." Emma shrugged.

The newly reinstated Mayor closed her eyes and breathed out before looking down at the bronze chip in her hand. The once sharp numbers were now cracked with age, showing how long it's been since Regina received her eight year chip. "It's my AA recovery chip."

"I didn't know there were AA meetings in Storybrooke." Emma said and Regina was insanely grateful that her blonde lover didn't make a bigger fuss over this information that Regina had omitted.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. She turned the coin over in her hand and traced the 'Serenity Prayer' with her thumb. "There isn't." The woman looked up to meet her girlfriend's eyes. The green was brightened by the soft smile Emma was giving her. Regina almost sobbed when she didn't see one negative emotion in those moss green orbs. "I left Storybrooke to go to meetings. I didn't want someone in town finding out that I was a drunk."

Emma took her hand and interwove their fingers. "I'm sure you're not a drunk."

"Not anymore." Regina smiled. "When you are in a town where no one ages and you are the only one who remembers a life where everyone is a fairytale character, you need a clutch to keep your mind from going crazy." She glanced down at their hands and smiled at the way Emma pet her fingers with the tips of her own to sooth her.

"How long have you been sober?" Emma questioned innocently, using her other hand to pull the chip from Regina.

The brunette crinkled her nose and pursed her lips, not liking the subject because it brought her real age into question. "Eighteen years. I stopped going to meetings when I adopted Henry. I think some part of me was trying to keep it from Henry."

Emma flipped it into the air and caught it in a closed fist. "I don't see why. I don't think the kid would judge you. I'm honestly think Henry would be proud." She opened her hand and held out her hand so Regina could take the chip back. When Regina touched the coin, Emma closed her hands, trapping the brunette's fingers. "I think you should be proud, babe." Leaning in, Emma placed a delicate kiss to Regina's trembling lips. "I'm proud of you."

Regina stood up suddenly and let the room, leaving Emma wondering if she said the wrong thing. "Are you going to stay in there all night?" Regina called. "I have to thank you for being so understanding, so get your ass in bed."

A grin split Emma's face as she ran from the bathroom.


End file.
